pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Edna/Relationships
Page about Edna's interactions with other characters. Family Norman Jr. Edna has a good relationship with her son. Emily Edna has a good relationship with her baby daughter. Friends Ringmaster Gnome She and Ringmaster Gnome are seen as great friends. Edna has a crush on him.Voice Mix Up when he hugged herRingmaster Gnome's Naughty Pic when he attempted to send an inappropriate picture of himself to her.Left Out when he kissed her for the first time (although he kissed her as an attempt to make her, as well as himself, feel better)Ringmaster Gnome is Jealous when she hugged him to make him feel better Pinkalicious Edna and Pinkalicious get along well, although they didn't meet on good terms (this was shown in the canon episode Garden Gnome Party) because she didn't know Peter sat on a rock. Peter Edna gets along with Peter. Lila Edna first met Lila in the 3rd episode of Season 1 and they are mostly seen as good friends. Grace Edna and Grace have been friends since childhood. They have been in the same class at gnome school and the same lunch period. Since apparently CIL existed in the Pinkalicious universe back then (both elementary and high school forms), Grace vaguely saw Edna in her classes for the rest of the day since she went to CIL after lunch. Brianna Edna and Brianna are seen as good friends. Serenity Edna first saw Serenity in Serenity's Cleaning when she and Norman saw that she had a parasite in her mouth. They are seen as good friends. Kayla She and Kayla have a love-hate relationship. Edna is nice to Kayla half the time even if she doesn't do the same for her. Tiffany Edna first met Tiffany in Hibernation along with her friend's mother. They are shown as good friends. Tiffany is even seen guarding Edna's garden for her when she hibernated. Ms Andie Edna used to love her teacher when she was in gnome school. Luna Edna has been friends with Luna for a while, and presumably knew her longer than Serenity but less longer than Norman and Ringmaster Gnome. Lori Edna is one of Lori's friends. Despite Lori being a part of a girl posse, she is actually a nice person and isn't mean to Norman much despite her hatred of him, mainly because she doesn't want get in trouble for bullying him and just ignores him if she sees him. Leah Edna is one of Leah's friends. Neutral to the Unknown Beatrice Edna doesn't know Beatrice very much, but she is the only gnome (along with Norman and presumably her kids) that Beatrice isn't afraid of. Rivalry Kayla She and Kayla have a love-hate relationship. Edna is nice to Kayla half the time even if she doesn't do the same for her. Romantic Interests Norman Norman and Edna love each other. There is some serious sexual tension between the 2 gnomes in the fanon series.GnomehubNorman's MistakeImplied in Edna's Baby (other than the fact that a few weeks later Norman got her knocked up.)Norman's First Time References Category:Relationships